Cheering Up Kaito
by senshi moon
Summary: Rio uses her skills to cheer Kaito up!


**Kaito/Rio...Love them...Need to write story... Rio cheers Kaito up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or the magazine, _Astronomy_.**

* * *

><p>"You need to stop beating yourself up." Kaito looked up to see Kamishiro Rio staring down at him.<p>

He glared at the ground. "None of your business."

Rio snorted and sat down next to him. "Uh, huh. It's not, I know. But seeing you here at the park at night everyday makes me feel uncomfortable. So. What's wrong?" Kaito, for the past week, has been sitting in this bench until morning came. Rio, with her personality, couldn't stand to see him like that. Why is so depressed? Why is he coming here every night?

Kaito turned and glared at her. "I told you. None of your business."

Rio rolled her eyes. "You know, your angry tone may scare other people into leaving, but it doesn't scare me. Fortunately for you, I will stay here until you confess what's wrong with you."

Kaito simply stared at her. He sighed and looked forward. "Do as you wish."

Rio smiled. "I will."

They sat in the bench for a long time in silence. Neither speaking, neither moving. Until...

"You know, Haruto came and spoke at me today, well yesterday," Rio casually mentioned. She looked out of the corner of her eye to witness Kaito's reaction. Of course, he didn't react as she wanted him to. In fact, he didn't even react at all.

"And...?"

Rio shook her head. "And he told me that he's planning on leaving Heartland City to travel the world."

At this declaration, Katio's head shot up. He looked at Rio with wide eyes, not bothering to hide his surprise. "What?!"

Rio sighed and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You know... You shouldn't believe every single thing people tell you... It may not be true..."

When Kaito realized Rio had lied, he narrowed his eyes darkly at her. "You shouldn't lie to get the results you desire."

Rio rolled her eyes and smirked. "Uh. Huh. Tell me you haven't done the same thing?" Rio challenged.

Kaito silently grunted and looked down at the sidewalk. "Whatever."

Rio didn't say anything. She decided to keep silent for a while until Kaito calmed down. After five minutes, Rio decided to speak what she knew was on Kaito's mind. Leaving.

"...He knows you'll come back and visit... If you really want to go...then go... They'll understand..." Rio began.

A few moments of silence... "What if I don't want to go? What if I'm not going to satisfy the people around me?"

Rio was taken aback. Kaito actually worried what other people thought of him?! Since she hadn't been expecting that from him, she remained silent. _'What... This isn't the Kaito I know... Then this situation is really affecting him...'_

"Kaito...? When have you ever cared about what other people think?" Rio asked, unable to contain her disbelief in any longer.

Kaito sighed. "Not your business. And I don't care what they think."

Rio twitched. "But you just... Never mind..." It was better not to bring it up again... And so, the silence resumed again, again. But this time, Rio was thinking on the ways to cheer him up.

Intuitively, Rio spoke the first thing in her mind. "Hey, did you know that the Whirlpool Galaxy has around 10 stellar-mass black holes that steal material that circles the galaxy and glows in ultraviolet light?"

Kaito blinked and slowly brought his head up. He stared oddly at Rio. Rio blushed in embarrassment and looked at the ground. Who wouldn't look weirdly at her after she had blurt out something that didn't make sense? "You know about astronomy?"

Rio blinked up in surprise. Nonetheless, she nodded. "Yeah. I had always loved knowing about the universe out in space. Whenever I can, I like to get books and magazines, and I read them the whole day..."

Kaito turned away from her and looked straight ahead. "Did you know that black holes don't really suck everything around it? That an object needs to be deliberately close?"

Rio widened her eyes at him. "No way! Then why do they say that they suck everything in?"

Kaito shrugged. "Who knows. Probably because the technology wasn't as advanced as it is now."

"Ah... So if the Sun became a black hole, then the Earth wouldn't get sucked in?" Rio theorized.

Kaito nodded. "Yes. That's correct. We would be safe, in other words. The Earth would die though."

Rio furrowed her eyebrows. "Really? W-... Ahh... I see... Without the Sun, life would cease to exist..."

Once again, Kaito nodded. Then, he looked directly into Rio's eyes. "Yeah. Now, tell me the facts you know on the Whirlpool Galaxy..."

Rio's eyes immediately brightened up. "Yeah! Of course! The Whirlpool Galaxy-"

"Nii-san!"

Kaito widened his eyes at the familiar voice. He and Rio turned to see Haruto running towards them. "Nii-san!" Haruto called as he stopped in front of his nii-san and Rio. "Where were you?! We have been looking all over for you!"

Kaito stared blankly at him. Rio looked back and forth at the brothers. If Kaito had been like this for quite a while, why did they barely go look for him today? She knew that Kaito had that question in mind, so she decided to ask it for him.

"Why were you looking for your brother Haruto?"

At the question, Haruto grinned happily at Rio. "Because we are moving to the university with him!"

"WHAT?!" Kaito and Rio simultaneously exclaimed.

Haruto looked at them with a confused expression. "What do you mean 'What?'? We've discussed this for a long time nii-san! We're moving to the city where your university is!"

Kaito looked at him carefully. "Haruto. We have had no discussion..."

Haruto smirked. "Of course we have nii-san! Don't you remember when we were discussing your wedding with Rio-san?"

Kaito widened his eyes. "What?" He looked at Rio and saw that she was confused as well. But then her expression changed.

"Oh yeah! I remember! You asked me to be your wife! How could I forget something like that?!" Rio exclaimed as she scolded herself.

Kaito looked back and forth at both of them. "Wait a moment! Haruto! Rio! What are you guys talking about?!"

Both of them looked at Kaito. "Don't you remember?" they asked. Oh no. Kaito needed time to process all of this- Wait! What was that sound?!

_KAITO! _That voice! Rio?! But she was-?! Wait?! Kaito looked up. Where did they-

_KAITO!..._ Ugh...

_KAITO!_

Kaito jolted awake. He blinked a few times until he could adjust his vision. What had happened? Oh. That's right. He must of dozed off on the bench he always sat on. But what was that sound? Oh. Rain. It must have began raining sometime after he fell asleep... But why wasn't rain falling on him?

"I can see that you're finally awake..." Finally, Kaito took the last step that would answer all his questions. He looked up to see Rio staring down at him with soft eyes and an umbrella over them.

After staring at her for a few minutes, with only the music of the rain, Kaito stared down at the wet sidewalk. "What are you doing here?"

Rio couldn't help but chuckle. "Only you would ask that. I'm here to check up on you of course..."

Kaito glared at her. "Go away."

Rio shook her head. "I'm sorry. But you need some cheering up and that's what I'm here to do..." So Rio sat down next to him on the bench with the umbrella still on top of them.

"...You don't need to stay here..."

Rio shrugged. "But I want to... I'll wait with you until the rain stops..."

Kaito, knowing her stubbornness, replied, "Suit yourself..."

And so, the pair sat on the bench, an umbrella over them, until the rain stopped...

* * *

><p><strong>Two stories in a row?! I'm on a roll! XD That rhymes! Yay! Ugh... I'm so tired... I have so much homework... Yeah. I say that every story, but whatever. Um. I think I'm only going to stick with oneshots from now on because I can't seem to finish even one multichapter! _ But don't worry! I'll somehow finish the ones I currently have, but I won't start others! Yeah... That's it... You guys know the drill and such! ~Ja ne!<strong>


End file.
